Der Sensenmann und sein Komplize
by whathobertie
Summary: Halloween im Princeton Plainsboro – ein Tag, der seine ganz eigenen Gruselgeschichten bereithält. Gen, Humor, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Costume.


**TITEL:** Der Sensenmann und sein Komplize**  
GENRE:** Humor**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Taub, Chase**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 650**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Halloween im Princeton Plainsboro – ein Tag, der seine ganz eigenen Gruselgeschichten bereithält.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #098: Costume

* * *

"Ist das ein Kostüm?", wollte Cuddy wissen und deutete auf seinen Stock in der etwas beunruhigenden Form einer Sense, die House mit einer furchterregenden Geste immer wieder leicht nervös auf dem Boden aufkommen ließ.

"Ist _das_ ein Kostüm?", fragte er und deutete im Gegenzug auf ihren Ausschnitt, der jegliche Gruselschauer bei ihm jedoch vermissen ließ. "Ist ziemlich überzeugend."

"Für was?"

"Prostituierte, oder?"

Ihre Augen wurden größer. "Ach, jetzt sehe ich auch, was du bist. Arschloch, oder?"

"Bingo!", bestätigte er amüsiert. "Wilson macht auch mit. Trägt heute keine Krawatte."

"Arschloch mit Schnurrbart, oder was?", fragte sie, als Wilson an ihnen beiden vorbeifegte und die aufgemalten Züge einer Katze auf seinem erheiterten Gesicht prangten.

"Er ist noch nicht soweit, um es ganz durchzuziehen", seufzte House und schwang die Sense einmal kurz durch die Luft, bevor er unverhofft in seinem Büro verschwand und die Tür vorsichtshalber von innen verriegelte.

Cuddy beobachtete das eigenartige Schauspiel verwundert, machte sich dann mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg, um Wilson einzuholen und fing ihn schließlich vor dem CT-Raum ab. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Spaß auf der Kinderstation."

"Nur solange, bis House gedroht hat, seine Sense auch einzusetzen, sollte er noch einmal mit Schminke oder haltlosen Bitten nach Süßigkeiten belästigt werden. Wo ist dein Kostüm?"

"Laut House trage ich ein Kostüm", beschwerte sie sich leicht angesäuert.

"Lass mich raten: Prostituierte."

Das amüsierte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, als sich ihre Gesichtszüge verdunkelten und ein Raunen ihre Lippen verließ: "Männer." Dann verschwand sie zügig und demonstrierte mit ausladenden Bewegungen und einem kleinen Puschel am Rock, dass sie entweder Playboy-Bunny oder unschuldiges Häschen war.

Wilson öffnete die Tür zum CT-Raum und wich überrascht zurück, als er Taub und Foreman darin vorfand. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Wusste nicht, dass Sie noch länger brauchen." Nachdem er die Tür schon fast wieder geschlossen hatte, zögerte er kurz und steckte dann doch wieder seinen Kopf in das verdunkelte Zimmer. "Haben Sie beide sich abgesprochen?"

Foreman funkelte ihn böse an, Taub zuckte einfach nur resignierend mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte doch auf Kermit den Frosch setzen sollen."

"Passt aber", sprach Wilson kurz und verschwand flugs, bevor er den Gegenwind seiner Bemerkung spüren konnte und sich so in unnötige Gefahr begab.

"Was meinte er?", fragte Foreman mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Dass du einiges mit Bert gemein hast. Langweilig und muffelig", erklärte Taub trocken und drückte lustlos ein paar Knöpfe.

"Danke Ernie."

Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, war es diesmal Chase, der seinen Kopf ins Zimmer steckte und das amüsierte Grinsen einfach nicht von seinen Lippen verbannen konnte. "Na, wie sieht's aus?"

"Keine Tumore, Abszesse oder Zysten", ließ Taub ihn wissen. "Nichts."

"Okay, ich gebe House Bescheid", erklärte Chase und zögerte dann einen Moment. "Habt ihr schon Ideen für nächste Jahr? Darf ich vielleicht die Schöne und das Biest vorschlagen? Aber nicht, dass es Streit darüber gibt, wer wer sein darf."

"Sehr witzig, Chase", gab Foreman missgelaunt zurück. "Sehr witzig."

"Für mehr Tipps wendet euch einfach an mich."

Chase schloss die Tür und lief fröhlich pfeifend über den Gang bis zu House, der gerade versuchte, unbemerkt aus seinem Büro zu entschwinden und etwas erschrocken zurückwich, als er Chase hinter sich bemerkte.

"Warum so vorsichtig? Angst vor den klebrigen Händen kleiner, gieriger Kinder?", wollte Chase belustigt wissen. "Süßes oder Saures?"

"Für Cameron hätte ich vielleicht etwas Süßes gehabt. Für Sie…nein, ich glaube, Sie sind nicht interessiert."

"In der Tat", bestätigte Chase.

"Wie sieht's aus mit den Playboy-Hasen in Cuddys Büro?", erkundigte sich House und fragte sich, wann Cuddy realisieren würde, dass seine Hände heute Morgen nicht ganz zufällig und schon gar nicht aus wollüstigen Gründen auf ihrem Hintern gelandet waren.

"Ist alles organisiert", berichtete Chase und grinste wieder schelmisch. Halloween war schon immer sein Lieblingsfest gewesen. Und insgeheim vielleicht auch das von House.

**ENDE**


End file.
